


His Affection

by Cawaiiey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Total absolute fluff, kissing and corny lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection was common between the two high school boys, though Souji almost always instigated anything between them, and Yosuke was too... In denial to really allow public displays of affection. The grey-haired teen was tired of having to start things between them, of always being the one to kiss and cuddle him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Affection

"Yo, Souji, wanna hang out after school today?" Yosuke's grin and little wink accompanied the request, the brunet standing in front of him in the middle of the hallway. 

He'd just been going over his social links, evaluating which ones were maxed and which needed work, and though he was maxed out with Yosuke's social link, he couldn't say no to him, especially since their relationship had become "intimate". He gave him a nod, feeling the urge to kiss him well up in his chest, which he stamped down quickly. It wasn't that they never kissed, it was just... Affection was common between the two high school boys, though Souji almost always instigated anything between them, and Yosuke was too... In denial to really allow public displays of affection. The grey-haired teen was tired of having to start things between them, of always being the one to kiss and cuddle him first. It's been three days and they haven't so much as _held hands_ even once. Souji was getting progressively frustrated the longer this went on but he wanted Yosuke to be the one to start things this time around! Maybe today would be the day that Yosuke grew a pair and did something! Souji would just have to find out. The brunet gave him another wink and left the hallway, knowing they would meet up where they usually did. They just had to make it through afternoon classes.

\---

"What flavor do you want, dude?

Souji glanced at Yosuke, who was apparently thinking very hard about what ice cream he wanted, seeing as a sliver of pink tongue was poking out of his lips. The grey-haired teen shrugged, seeing as there was only 10 flavors to choose from, and decided to go with pistachio. He'd eaten odder things, he thought, remembering how, just the other day, he'd ingested a few pickles from a very expired bottle. He shuddered remembering the incident, feeling slightly sick, and was surprised when Yosuke wrapped a hesitant arm around his waist. The taller boy stared at his boyfriend, noticing the way his cheeks darkened the longer they stood there. The warmth of his arm around him was almost suffocating after so little contact for days. The question of, "why," was on his lips but Yosuke answered before he could get it out. 

"You shuddered like you were cold. So I just... Y'know," the brunet was bright red, grimacing slightly, and turned to look at Souji, who was still watching him with a slightly open mouth. "Stop staring at me like that!" He squeaked out, turning his head away and taking his arm away. Before he could get too far, Souji grabbed his arm and snaked it around his waist again, fingers lacing together on the side so he couldn't run away again. The affection was almost overwhelming, especially since this was _Yosuke_ , displaying their status as a couple in the middle of an ice cream parlor. Souji thought pigs would fly before this happened and he was more than ecstatic that his boyfriend was doing this.

The pair stepped up to the counter to order, Souji asking for a bowl of pistachio ice cream and Yosuke ordering a waffle cone with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. They left the store, Souji having to release Yosuke's hand so he could eat. The boy's arm retreated a bit, though his hand found its way into the grey-haired teen's back pocket. Souji was thrilled at the outcome of these events, rather pleased that he had held out for this long, seeing as Yosuke was giving him exactly what he wanted. The brunet leaned into him a bit, offering him the cone of ice cream, which Souji licked at happily. The couple found their way to the Inaba park near the river basin and sat under the gazebo to enjoy their treat. The scent of pond water, earthy and thick, invaded Souji's nostrils. It wasn't exactly a great smell but it was familiar. The crisp air bit at his nose, which was reddening from the chill. His boyfriend was giving him an odd look, which he returned until he finally asked, "What?"

Yosuke smirked and reached a thumb out to wipe away a bit of ice cream near the corner of his mouth. Souji flushed a bit, wondering when his partner had gotten so smooth without him noticing. And then, unexpectedly, he licked the ice cream on his thumb, watching the grey-haired teen with a glint in his chestnut gaze. Dumbly, Souji stared at him, mouth hanging open a bit. Yosuke snorted, the expression on his boyfriend's face particularly hilarious, given that he almost never caught him off guard. Souji's pale cheeks darkened considerably as he turned away from him, a pout on his lips. They sat there in silence, Yosuke sitting close to Souji, finishing their ice cream. When they finally ate the last bit of their treat, Souji turned to Yosuke, a determined look in his grey eyes. The brunet raised a brow, a small smile on his lips. 

With a shuddering breath, Souji closed his eyes and said, "kiss me." When he did not get an answer, verbal or physical, he opened his eyes and caught sight of his dumbstruck boyfriend. Oh, so the tables had turned? He sidled a bit closer, thighs touching now, and asked again.

"Kiss me." Yosuke was staring at him, his mouth moving while choked noises left his lips. Souji raised his hand and held the back of the brunet's neck, watching him with a tinge of pink staining his cheeks. Once more, the request left his lips, this time, with Yosuke's eyes glued to them. 

"Kiss me."

The brunet launched forward, their noses knocking together and their teeth clacking and it was absolutely perfect, to feel Yosuke's lips covering his own, and to taste the ice cream in his mouth, a sweet flavor covering his tongue. Souji made a noise of contentedness in the back of his throat, fingers tightening on the back of his boyfriend's neck, to which he received a small gasp before the brunet pressed harder against him, tongue diving into his familiar mouth. The lack of contact, the absence of kissing between them, it lit a fire in their bellies and ignited a desire in their hearts. Souji felt the need to climb into the other's lap and never leave, while Yosuke wanted to lay him down on the bench an devour him. However, before either of them could do anything, they heard a high, familiar voice say, "big bro?" 

Souji shoved his boyfriend away, his face flaring up into a deep red as he turned to look at Nanako, who stood there with her head cocked. She had a bag from a nearby convenience store in her hand, though she didn't seem even a bit phased by the both of them kissing. Yosuke was now sitting on the ground, the force of Souji's shove sending him off the bench. He shot up, waving his hands in front of him as he frantically tried to explain.

"No, Nanako-chan, it's, ah, it's not like me and your bro were kissing, uh, we were just, uh, just--"

"Yosuke, shut up!" Souji shouted, covering his burning face with his hands. Nanako just giggled, smiling innocently at the both of them.

"It's okay, big bro! I know you and Yosuke are... Dad said it was, 'madly in love'?" Nanako shrugged slightly and smiled again before walking away, calling over her shoulder that they were having soup, rice and fish for dinner. She left the pair red in the face and mortified. Yosuke moved to sit next to Souji, who whimpered in the back of his throat and leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder. Yosuke immediately began stroking the other's hair, Souji mumbling about how Dojima was an asshole and he wished Nanako hadn't seen that. He felt the other stop carding his fingers through his hair, causing him move his hands away from his face and peek up at Yosuke. The brunet was looking away from him, staring off into the distance, though his words were directed at Souji, and they caused the grey-haired teen to smile brightly and turn towards him.

"You, uh, wanna try that again? It's... Been a while since we got to kiss like that." Yosuke had noticed, and that caused Souji to nod, grin, and push himself up to seal their lips together, a sweetness surging up in his stomach. Waiting for Yosuke to make the first move, though he had had to prompt him to do so, made his affection three times as sweet.


End file.
